


The Love of Ray/Saeran

by Dreamer_Girl97



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kidnapping, Personality Swap, Ray is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Girl97/pseuds/Dreamer_Girl97
Summary: You were just fine with Zen by your side. But that was before. Before you got kidnapped by Ray and Saeran. Who knew you could fall for your kidnapper?





	1. ...Before...

**Author's Note:**

> Omg guys I just love Ray so much, he's such a cutie

How did this even happen? I don’t remember how? Well… I do…. A little….

It was Saturday night and you were sitting at home by yourself seeing as Zen was off practicing who knows where and the R.F.A Chatroom was currently unoccupied except for yourself of course, when you heard a window break.

**_CRASH!_ **

You jumped up suddenly, causing your cat, Pumpkin, to jump down.

“W-who’s there!?” You called out, fear straining your voice.

No answer.

‘Maybe I was just imagining it’ you think, but that was before you felt the cool night air run up the dress you had worn on your date with Zen earlier.

Curious, you decide to go check it out.

“Is someone there! If so, show yourself or I’m going to call the Police!” You noted courage in your voice but that was not how you felt, not really of course. Really, you felt fear beyond your worst nightmare.

“Finally….I’ve found you at last...” Said a deep voice of which you knew belonged to a man.

“G-go away!” The courage that you had just a moment ago evaporated.

“Oh, My Darling (Y/N)! How I’ve missed you!” Said the man

“I don’t even know your name!” You yelled.

“Why, my dearest, I am Ray of course!”


	2. Ray...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for the next chapter loves, ive been quite busy.

"Ray...?" You looked him up and down, wondering why that name sounded so damn familiar!?

"My Darling, I have been searching for you everywhere and at last I have found you!" He says, and you note the tears forming in his eyes.

 

You actually had no idea who this man who called himself 'Ray' was- even if the name sounded familiar- but you decided to play along in fear that he might turn and hurt you.

 

"Ray! Oh how I've missed you my love!" You stated, faking happiness.

"Finally I can take you home and away from these dreadful kidnappers!"

'Kidnappers?' you thought wondering if he meant the RFA.

"O-oh! Of course! L-let me just put a few things together and then we can leave!" 

"Anything for you my dear (Y/N)" 

"Then i'll be back in just a few moments dear" You said cheerfully, as you scurried to your room.

 

You grabbed your phone and putting it in your pocket and, knowing you didn't have long, you wrote a note to Zen

 

* * *

**_Dearest Zen,_ **

 

**_Do not worry about me my dear,_ **

**_i_ ** **_'m just off to visit a friend for a few days_ **

**_All my love_ **

**_~(Y/N)~_ **

* * *

You left the note on his night stand, knowing he'd find it and you headed back to Ray.

"Okay" You stated firmly "I'm ready to go."

 

 


	3. My new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter for not updating loves

" (Y/N) ? Are you almost ready?" Called Ray, "We must return to paradise dear, or Savior will be quite angry" You noticed that when he said 'Savior' he sounded somewhat afraid.

"Coming love!" You called, and picking up your bag you walked into the living room to see an impatient Ray waiting for you.

" I'm sorry to say but I must blindfold you dear"

"Why?" You asked, you were afraid that he was going to do something to you. 'Why isn't Zen home yet!?' you thought worriedly. Just then you were blindfolded and you felt a prick in your neck.

"e-eh!?" Then you started to feel drowsy 'Why am I so tired all of a sudden you thought to yourself just as you fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

* * *

You awoke with a start noting the fluffy pillows and the bright pink comforter that was on top of you. You looked down and saw you were in a white nightgown and, wondering 

who in the world changed your clothes, you got up and walked to the door.

You tried to open it, but it was locked.

You looked around and saw light breezy curtains in a pink wallpapered room, the floor looked like some kind of stone, Quartz maybe?

To you right was a bathroom with only a sink and a toilet and a wardrobe of which, when you opened it, was filled to the brink with beautiful clothing of every shape, color, and 

brand. Then there was the shoes, all of them heels sadly but there were tons of them.

 

Just then as you were considering trying something on, there came a knock on the door and you then heard the door unlock, so you ran to open it and you saw Ray standing

there, but there was something....  _off_ about him, his hair was different and his clothing was black .

"R-ray?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading loves, writing has always been a passion of mine! The next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
